If Today Was Your Last Day
by KoreanGal5
Summary: Based off of song above by Nickelback. Hinata gives up everything, because it was her last day. Suggested to listen to the song while reading.


**I do not own Naruto or this song. It's a really good song. It's called "If Today Was Your Last Day" by Nickelback. (P.S. This is within modern day and the first scene is in a large library with a tall lamp and plant in one corner and four separate chairs around a table in the center. Because they're rich, it's all fancy.)

* * *

**

"I see. You are dismissed," Hyuga Hiashi said to the doctor. Hyuga Hinata sat on his right side and Hyuga Hanabi sat on his left. Hyuga Neji stood by Hinata's other side, his hand gripping the fancy chair until his knuckles turned white. The doctor bowed before leaving. As soon as the door closed, Hanabi jumped up onto Hinata's lap and hugged her, letting tears run down her cheeks.

"Sis!" she bawled. Hinata rubbed her back, holding her like a mother would do to a child. Neji reached for her shoulder but hesitated. Hinata reached her hand, a warm touch against his wrist and he knew it was okay. He let tears fall from his eyes as Hinata let him wrap his large arms around her and cry into her other shoulder. She smiled and sang a lullaby.

Soon, she laid Hanabi down in her bed and guided Neji into his, tucking him in as though he were young again. She came back and put a hand on her Father's shoulder, helping him stand up and led him into his room.

"Father," she said softly as he was in bed. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"No," she smiled. "Go to sleep now." He complied, knowing it was the last thing he could do.

Hinata attended school that morning and hugged every single person she saw. They were all curious to her behavior. She left early, only after three periods, after everyone had been hugged. Amidst all the questions, she didn't say a single word. She simply smiled before hugging someone else and leaving.

Hinata visited Hanabi's middle school and other schools, elementary included, handing out cookies with a few others: Neji and some of her Father's workers. The people simply dropped off a good number of cookies in a classroom (in the middle of class too) and left without a word. The cookies said a short message on them, leaving the students something to think about. **(Reference video.)** They stopped by orphanages, handing out thick, warm blankets, as well as slipping a few hundred dollars into the coat of the owners discreetly. The blankets were a rich shade of blue, also saying the same messages. They passed by many buildings and handed out money to random people. Many were confused, and they tried to return it, but they would shake their heads and curl it in their fists, leaving. When the bags they were carrying were empty, they gave out the bag instead before leaving.

Hinata returned to school during last period. She walked straight to Uzamaki Naruto and slipped him a note. He looked at it dumbly for a few minutes before slipping it into his pocket and asking his teacher to continue. Hinata left right after.

As schools let out everywhere, a lone figure stood on the top of the building. The person opened a backpack and let the contents scatter across the open space. Each was a brightly colored piece of paper with advice on it. **(Look in video for references.)**

That night, people received messages from Hinata. Most of them were short. A greeting and an awkward attempt at a conversation before a heart-warming, "Good-bye."

That night, Hyuga Hinata died peacefully in her bed, using money to buy blankets, make cookies, and print out so many messages. She had given the remaining money out, helping everyone out. She died with a smile and a short message on her side table.

_If today was _**your**_ last day, what would you do?_

She left so many people wondering…and mourning.

* * *

**I know I have other stories, so don't kill me! I just listened to this song for the second time and felt compelled to write about it. Please review!**

**Re-uploaded message: I'm afraid I can't put the lyrics on here, because it's apparently against a rule or something, so here is the link: com/watch?v=lrXIQQ8PeRs&ob=av2n (From youtube, which I also do not own.)**


End file.
